


Sukiyaki a la Saisa

by plaidshirtjimkirk



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/pseuds/plaidshirtjimkirk
Summary: Some people make Kenkao kabocha. Others make Cho-styled chirashi. Only a certain pair can make Sukiyaki a la Saisa.





	Sukiyaki a la Saisa

**.*Sukiyaki a la Saisa*.**

Asking any random person on the street to identify the first sign of autumn would produce expected answers like, “It’s when the leaves change colors and fall off, of course!” or “Ah, certainly when the night is chilly but the day is warm.”

Asking _Sagara Sanosuke_ the same question…well, that was a different story.

The shift in foliage was pretty, he thought, but there was only so much he could be moved by dead or dying leaves; that _was_ the reality, after all. And as for the weather, he had no qualms with the cold settling in, as he did the same under warm covers with his back pressed to an even warmer chest. Falling asleep in such a configuration, however, wasn’t an activity reserved only for autumn and so there was no emotional association made between the two.

No, this time of year was special to Sano for a very specific, very seemingly outlandish reason, and as he sauntered through the park under boughs of red and gold, he crashed into it by sheer luck. Or perhaps, _it_ had crashed into _him_, since it was only the second week of September and he’d had no expectations for such an early encounter.

It wasn’t often that Sano took the park path to the dojo without reason; communal spaces like this always had too much activity bustling and too great a chance to get himself distracted by frivolous things, like street performances or magic tricks. However, late morning sunlight had swept over him like a cozy blanket upon leaving Saito’s house (_technically_, it was Saito’s but Sano had been sleeping there for months and he’d come to think of it as at least partially his own, too), and he reveled in the embrace of free heat while locking the front door. Taking a longer route would allow him to appreciate such a luxury and so he’d been inspired.

Minding his business with a languid stroll, Sano’s hands remained stuffed into his pockets and he kept his shoulders loose and comfortable. He tilted his head back, inhaling deeply to bask in the contentment of such favorable weather while he could; the breeze always seemed to bring winter with it too soon. A walk like this inspired a heightened sense of peace within him, and there was no indication that his laidback mood would be shifted by anything on the short trip.

…But when that unexpected divine sound graced his ears like a calling from the gods, Sano’s spine went stiff in an instant and all forward movement screeched to a halt. His legs swayed from the short stop and his feet scrambled against the ground to regain his balance, with pupils dilating only partially from the stumble.

Sano’s mouth fell open and his heartbeat quickened as he righted himself. And then, his face finally snapped toward the direction of heaven.

“Sweet potatoes!” A voice distorted by age wafted through the early afternoon air, separate and distinct from the dissonance of young children shouting as they played. “Get your hot sweet potatoes here!”

Sailors and sirens, Sano and the sweet potato cart…there wasn’t much difference between the two.

Licking his lips, Sano withdrew his hands from his pockets and the assumed leisurely promenade transformed into an energetic stride full of purpose. Tunnel vision set in; everything blurred except for the tiny lady behind her stand, beckoning him with the promise of something delicious and so decidedly _autumn_. She wore her hair neatly tied back and set with a pink bandana, keeping it pinned away from the deep creases and wrinkles that defined her face. They told the tale of a long life spent dedicated to providing her outdoor patrons with seasonal sustenance, and it appeared she enjoyed selling as much as customers loved buying.

Black shoes wandered off the walking path as Sano cut through the grass without a second thought, paying no mind to the first of this year’s fallen leaves being kicked up from his momentum. The last time he’d been motivated to move this quickly eluded him and yet it felt now like he wasn’t progressing fast enough.

Panting quietly from the exertion, he finally arrived before the stand and gasped, “You’re—you’re here early this year!”

The woman laughed softly. “Yes, yes. The shift in weather came sooner than expected, didn’t it?” Her kind smile remained. “Can I interest you in a sweet potato?”

She motioned to the glorious sight of purple-skinned potatoes arranged over hot rocks in a neat row. The sweet scent was subtle but danced an enticing tango with Sano’s senses; his mouth watered and he swallowed hard, the protrusion in his neck bobbing with the motion.

“Yes, I would absolutely _love_ one! In fact, you can make that two.” Sano’s hand dove back into the pocket of his trousers and withdrew a small pouch. “Y’know, that’s how I _really_ know autumn finally arrived, when I see you!”

Another laugh came from the opposite side of the stand as she picked up long wooden chopsticks and began sliding his request one-by-one into a thin paper bag. “You don’t say? Well, eating sweet potatoes is a good habit, young man. They’ll keep you healthy and not to mention warm.”

“_And_ most important of all, they taste amazing!”

“Ah, they do, don’t they?” Folding the top of the bag over, she looked back to Sano with the same air of friendliness. “Ten rin, please.”

Sano’s stomach replied with a loud growl and his cheeks flushed. He undid the tiny knot that kept the change purse sealed and flipped it over, spilling several coins into his hand and realizing there were less than he imagined. A quick count confirmed that, and his brows pulled inward with confusion as he shook the pouch once more to find it was empty.

And that’s when the dread set in and he realized…

“Oh…” The lady’s voice managed to be both incredulous and sympathetic at the same time. “You don’t have enough…?”

“Ah, no…wait, wait, wait…” Sano mumbled as he began fishing in his pockets. “I should have it, I should…” He twisted around, pulling the ones from his trousers inside out and then checking the hidden ones sewn to the hem of his gi. “Uh…”

A familiar detached sigh feathered into Sano’s ear then, accompanied by a deep voice. “Ten rin, was it?” Sano jolted and his chin rose, surprise causing his shoulders to square at the realization Saito was standing beside him. His lips parted as he watched a gloved hand drop the full amount into the lady’s palm.

“Ten rin, yes, thank you very much!” She held the bag across the cart.

“Um…” There was an awkward pause as Sano seemed to expect his counterpart to take them, but when Saito simply turned and began to walk away, he fumbled to stow his own inadequate amount of money and then accepted the potatoes. He held the bag up upon receipt, closing his eyes for a moment and tilting his head forward. “Thank you!”

The woman’s shoulders dipped as she bowed. “Thank you very much! Please take care!”

Sano barely heard her reply, as he’d already pivoted on his soles and took off to catch up with Saito. Reaching out to grab his arm, Sano kept his pace and with some exasperation, demanded, “Where the hell did you come from?!”

“You’re _welcome_.” Saito pulled free from Sano’s grip.

“I mean…” Sano held up the paper bag. “Yeah, thank you. But aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I am.” A cigarette was removed from Saito’s front breast pocket and taken between his lips. “Specifically, I’m making sure no derelicts are stealing sweet potatoes from the vendors today.” He lit a match.

“Wow, _really_?” Sano droned, his expression going deadpan as they continued strolling beneath the falling leaves. “That’s what you think of me?”

“Did you hear me mention your name?”

With his head cocked to the side, Sano wore a tiny pout as he gazed at Saito through the corner of his eye.

After taking a long draw on his smoke, Saito tilted his head back and exhaled. “I suppose you’re off to the Kamiya dojo now.”

“Am I seriously that predictable?”

“Undoubtedly.”

Sano’s brows narrowed in further annoyance, but he just let it go. “Anyway, yeah. That’s where I’m headed. Apparently, the missy and Kenshin are cooking up some big ass lunch with all kinds of _autumny_ things and whatever. Not like it’s gonna taste good or anything, but food is food.”

“If the quality of their culinary skills is lackluster, perhaps you should learn how to make your own meals, then,” Saito supplied, his tone laden with indifference. “It’s more constructive than your penchant for incessant criticism at least.”

“Ha!” Sano snorted, holding one hand up. “Me?! Cook?! I don’t think so, old man. I’m not cut out for that shit. I draw the line at chopping vegetables up for you.”

“_Us_.”

Agreeing, Sano nodded once. “Us. Anyway, at least Kenshin is helping Kaoru. His cooking is actually pretty good.” The subtle change in Saito’s expression made Sano laugh and his feet stopped in place. “Holy shit, is that…is that _jealousy_? Did I make you jealous by praising Kenshin’s cooking?!”

Snapping his face to the side, Saito came to a standstill as well and closed his eyes with a scoff. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

The denial inspired a chortle from deep within Sano’s chest. “Gosh, I’m sorry.” He stepped forward and leaned in. “You’re still my favorite, I promise.”

“In _any_ case.” Saito cast his attention to the winding path ahead and resumed walking. “I would advise you not to eat too much this afternoon.”

If it was a tactic to change the subject, it worked, as Sano’s curiosity piqued. He followed, matching Saito’s pace once more. “Hn? And why’s that?”

Saito casually inhaled on his cigarette. “We’re making sukiyaki tonight.”

“Sukiyaki?!” Sano exclaimed. “As in…like…_real_ sukiyaki?! With meat and everything?!”

Saito’s upper eyelids fell slightly with a tilt of the head as he replied in monotone, “No, aho, the fake kind. …What an idiotic question.”

“Okay, look, I was just asking because makin’ sukiyaki is expensive as all fuck! But since you’re a cop and all, I guess—”

“Hey, hey~!” The sound of the voice approaching them from behind was like nails on a chalkboard and Sano cringed, side-stepping when Cho shoved himself directly between Saito and him. “Was wonderin’ where ya went off to, boss, but I guess that wasn’t really necessary, now was it? Sup, rooster-head?”

Making no attempt to conceal his irritation, Sano flicked his eyes to the side. “Does he go _everywhere_ with you?”

Saito merely took another draw on his cigarette.

“Oi, no need to be all rude now,” Cho replied with a drawl. “Anyway, I could say the same thing about you. I mean, at least I got a _job_ and a _reason_ to be followin’ Fujita around. Can’t say the same for you, though.”

“First of all, _he_ followed _me_,” Sano spat.

“That ain’t how it looked from over here.”

The heavy sigh which fell from Saito went ignored.

“Second, I can get a job whenever the fuck I want.” Sano’s eyes fell closed for a moment and his voice dropped as they cracked back open. “And at least it wouldn’t be working for the shitty government, like some broom-headed ex-convict who had no choice but to sell out.”

“_Sell out_?!” Cho grated through his teeth and Sano felt a hand snap to his bicep. He was pulled hard, whirled about to come face-to-face with his contender. “You got some nerve talking shit about selling out when _you_—”

“Enough.” Saito’s palms slapped against both of their foreheads and shoved them apart. “You’re both immature and ridiculous and I don’t have the time for it. Moron number one.” He turned to Cho.

“M—moron?!”

Remaining aloof, Saito pulled out a pair of coins and put them in Cho’s hand. “Take this and buy two sweet potatoes. Feel free to eat them.”

Whatever injury had been suffered from insult vanished in the blink of a non-lazy eye; Sano could empathize with the power of free food…which was what had him feeling particularly irascible over his significant other providing it for some jackass. It was the same jackass who was now victoriously strutting off, after flashing a shit-eating grin and tossing two middle fingers in the air.

“And as for you, moron number two—”

Sano ignored being addressed as such, his lips pulled outward to one cheek in a forced smile. “So. Do you always buy that asshole lunch?”

Saito scoffed. “In case you were wondering, _that_ is what jealousy looks like.”

“Cht.” Holding his treasured paper bag a little tighter, white-clad shoulders raised as Sano pivoted on his soles. “Fuck off. It was a legitimate question. Which I guess I know the answer to now, so it’s just whatever.” Annoyed, he cast his gaze to nowhere particular in the park. Saito was right, as per usual, about his particular current feeling, and now what had started off as such a good day appeared to be heading quickly south.

But in the true fashion of the sultry man he loved, Sano soon felt breath spilling over the side of his neck—had the strong mixed scent of tobacco and mint flooding his senses. And for whatever reason, the attention calmed him and played right across his insecurities to soothe them, which was as comforting as it was infuriating. He hated it sometimes…really, _really_ hated how Saito knew him so well.

“You’re upset.” Saito’s voice fell leathery and smooth, feathering right into Sano’s ear and sending a chill surfing the nerves of his spine. “But would you not agree, aho, that you’re getting something much better later? …That you get the most of all?”

The double meaning sent another shiver through Sano and he turned his face, his lips perhaps too close to Saito’s in public, and yet they would be much too far if they were alone. “Are you saying you’ll only cook sukiyaki for me, old man?”

Saito was quiet for a moment before he huffed out of his nose. “I believe I said a bit more than that.”

…_Fuck_.

“Five thirty sharp.” He straightened himself, ran a hand through his long bangs to fix them while flicking the accumulated ash free from his cigarette. “Absolutely don’t be late.” With those words, Saito walked off.

Sano licked his lips, his heart pounding. And just as he drew in a breath—just as he was about to yell something in reply—Cho slapped him on the shoulder and pushed him aside.

“Outta the way, rooster-head!” he barked and then laughed, holding out his own sweet potato bag with an obnoxious, gloating shake. Upon arriving at Saito’s left arm, Cho stole a glance back at Sano with a smirk, apparently expecting the same level of irascibility as before.

But the knowing arrogance quickly fell from his features when he found the same smile aimed right back at him. And when Saito pressed his hand against Cho’s head to shove him out of his personal space, Sano’s mouth pulled only wider out into his cheeks.

At times, the old man conveyed important things in strange manners, but by now Sano had learned to listen and decipher the clues. He huffed with a nod, turned on his heels, and headed directly back to the house. Sano had been told not to be late but now he had a desire to express a little wordless communication of his own. He planned to be there the moment Saito walked through the front door—and a bit longer.

…If _never leaving_ qualified as such, that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> I wrote most of this story in the autumn of 2017 and when I finished it, I had many reservations about posting because I was no longer in the RK fandom. Without getting negative or going into detail, there are more reasons than you might think for that. What I can say for sure is that I really enjoyed the interactions I've had with others who ship Saisa, and I'd just like to thank you all for your kindness and acceptance. <3 A comment I received recently on another story I posted for this pairing inspired me to finally post this one. So here we are!
> 
> Just in case, some notes on food...kabocha is pumpkin, chirashi is a style of scattered sushi. My love of Japanese sweet potatoes was absolutely self-projected on Sano here. lol I lived abroad for a few years and my local supermarket used to put out a cart with them over hot rocks in the fall. Ahhhh, nostalgia!!


End file.
